Annabeth's dream
by TheSeasChild
Summary: Annabeth realises that she likes Percy. Percabeth one shot. Set just before The Titan's Curse (before Annabeth goes missing) and The Lost Hero (before Percy goes missing)
1. Chapter 1

_I banged on the door of the Poseidon cabin again._

"_Perseus Jackson, don't make me kick this door down, 'cos you know I will!" I yelled, even though I was meant to be in my cabin, asleep._

_I held my breath, hoping to make less noise so I could hear if the boy I was looking for was actually awake – but I heard nothing. I took a deep sigh, and with I grunt I shattered the door with one, well placed, kick. I shook my curls from my face and stepped over the splinters that covered on the floor, and for the first time, I noticed how quiet it really was – too quiet._

"_Percy?" I said, my voice shaking. Maybe he was just playing a practical joke on me, and was about to jump out at me._

_I whipped my head from side to side and took in my surroundings. His cabin was a pigsty – but that was the norm. but his bed was charred and broken. My eyes widened and I ran to the bed, my heart thumping a mile a minute._

"_Percy!" I yelled, throwing back what was left of his blue sheets, even though I knew what I was going to find. _

_Where Percy Jackson was meant to be sleeping was nothing. Just a charred mattress – no equally charred body of which I would've preferred. At least with a body, I knew he'd have been there. My whole body began to shake violently, and suddenly I let out a blood curdling scream that shattered the cabin's windows so they looked like the broken door._

Suddenly I sat bolt upright in my bed, my silvery-gray sheets damp with sweat. My heart was still thumping as I reached out for my alarm clock to check the time. Midnight. I placed the clock back on my bedside table and threw the sheets off of me.

"Lilian?" I croaked, hoping that my eldest sister was awake.

"Annabeth?" She whispered, slowly weaving her way through the beds. "You were having a nightmare I think – you were tossing and turning. Oh and you shouted something. I think it was 'Percy.'"

In the dark room, I hoped she couldn't make out the blush that I felt crawl its way across my cheeks. "Yeah. He was gone."

"I know, Annie. It's horrible to lose your best friend." Lilian sighed as she sat down on my bed and gave me and tight hug. Only Lilian was aloud to call me Annie or Annie belle – no one else. Lilian was my favourite sister, she was the head of the Athena cabin when I was claimed and she looked after me just as Thalia had done those many months before I reached Camp Half-Blood.

"Lilian..."  
"Yeah Annabeth?"

I thought about what I was going to say. I'd been having this dream for about a month and it had never changed. I knew it wasn't a Demigod dream because they only come once – and this one was exactly the same every time. And every time it was over, I'd wake up screaming, or crying, or both And only then did it hit me, why I always reacted like this to the dream. Why I was always protective over Percy, and why I liked having him for a best _best _friend.

I liked him. Like, _liked liked _him.

Finally I manage to admit it. Not just to Lilian either. To me as well. "I think... I think I like him."

"Who?" Lilian said with a slight smirk.

"Percy." I said so quietly that I thought she hadn't heard it.

"I knew it." She said, and she got off my bed.

"What?"

"Remember. It's not only Aphrodite girls who can tell when someone's in love. Especially their baby sisters."

I watched Lilian make her way to her bed that looked exactly like mine. I watched her tuck herself in and I watched her slowly drift off to sleep, and only then did I let myself ponder over what she had said.

I don't love Percy Jackson.

_Do I?_

**Please review - i might carry this on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 AND-A-HALF YEARS LATER:**

I feel someone shake my shoulder. "C'mon Annabeth – _get up _already!_" _A voice sighs.

I grunt and roll over onto my side. Suddenly I realize where I am and I sit bolt upright, earning a few stifled giggles from a few of my younger siblings – and Malcom. I give them all a glare and they all quickly shut up.

"We'll give you five minutes. Hurry." Malcom says, a smirk still spread across his face.

He ushers the everyone out of the cabin to give me some privacy whilst I get ready. I silently thank him and force myself to leave my comfortable sheets, and to step into the cold air. I rush around, getting myself ready before I have to lead my cabin into breakfast.

"Annabeth, _hurry up_!" Malcom yells as he bangs on the door.

I grit my teeth and rush over to the door and yank it open. Malcom tumbles to my feet as the door leaves his back. He glares at me and I cross my arms, a huge grin on my face.

"I'm here." I say, my voice sickly sweet. I quickly do a mental name check to see that we've got everyone, and once I'm satisfied, I get them into a line. "Lets go!" I yell, clapping my hands.

We march on over to the mess hall just as the Ares campers file in, signalling for us to follow them. I lead my cabin to our table and sit down in my usual seat. Malcom slides into the empty space next to me and leans over to me.

"So why were you so late? Dreaming of Lover Boy?" He asks before cracking up.

I sigh. Lover Boy. It's the nickname my siblings have given Percy since me and him have been dating. I glare at Malcom and punch him in the stomach.

"For your _information _no. I wasn't." I hiss, trying to throw daggers with my eyes.

Malcom gulps, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, and scoots away from me. I let my eyes flicker over to the Poseidon table, and they stay there when I register that Percy isn't there.

"Oh gods Seaweed Brain." I mutter under my breath. I shake my head and focus my attention onto my plate. Percy's probably just forgotten breakfast – or just refused to wake up. I ask my plate for a bagel and walk over to the fire. I scrape a good amount of my breakfast into the flames.

"Athena." I say, and I walk back over to my table and dig in.

After about 30 minutes, everyone around the Athena table – from my youngest sibling Catherine, to my eldest, Malcom – is finished and they depart, walking away in every direction, some meeting with friends from other cabins, some going off towards the training arena.. I watch them all go, and once the mess hall is empty, apart from me, I push myself from the bench and I walk over to Cabin 3.

As I stand outside the cabin I raise my hand and hesitate. My hand hovers about an inch away from the door, but quickly enough I bring it down and knock. I wait for about ten seconds but get no response.

I knock on the door of the Poseidon cabin again.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare make me kick the door down, because you know I will!" I groan, leaning agaisnt the door.

I rest my head agaisnt the frame and hold my breath hoping to make less noise to see if Percy was actually awake – but instead of hearing his familiar deep breaths, I hear nothing.

"Percy?" I say, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids, as I remember the dream I used to have when I was 14. I manage to keep back the tears as I reduce the door the splinters with one, well placed kick. I shake my blonde curls from my face and gently step over the pile of wood and step into the cabin. Around my feet, the floor was covered in Percy's junk: food wrappers, dirty clothes – random stuff like that. I stayed silent, and noticed how unnaturally quiet it was in the room. Where I should have heard his loud snores, I heard only the songs of the birds that flew in and around camp.

"Percy?" I say again, scanning the room to check that I hadn't missed him, and the my mind was playing tricks on me. My eyes rested on the sight of his bed. Once a simple, brown wooden frame, the bed was now black and smoking. Every second I stared at it, my pulse racing, another piece of charcoal fell from the frame and landed on the floor with a disheartening _thump. _  
I ran over to what was left of the bed, and even though I knew what I was going to find, I fling the simple blue cover. Where my boyfriend, my fighting partner, my best friend should've lain, all I found was an empty black mattress – no body.  
At least with a body, I would've known he was there.

This time, I let my tears fall. My hands rest on my face as my body begins to shake so violently that it hurts. I sink down so that I sit on my heels, and I stay in that position, my tears cutting trails down my face silently. The pressure in my chest builds until I can't hold it in any more, and I let out a scream so loud, the whole camp falls silent. I continue to scream until all the windows and glass objects in the room shatter, sending glass spiralling around me. I stay screaming and sobbing until Catherine sprints in and kneels down next to me. She ignores the glass and wood that burrows into her legs and pulls me into a hug, and only then do I let myself say it out loud.

My heart ripping into two, I somehow manage to say the words I dreaded.

"He's gone."

**I'm sorry if that wasn't good, but i felt like i needed to write this. Please review, and feel free to check out my other stories :)**


End file.
